


Unwavering Infatuation

by KagayaDaydreams



Series: Walking Through the Pine Trees [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagayaDaydreams/pseuds/KagayaDaydreams
Summary: On the day of his graduation, Asahi wants to leave Karasuno with no regrets.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Walking Through the Pine Trees [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702201
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Unwavering Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 in the WTTPT series, but per usual, you don't need to read any other parts to enjoy this one!
> 
> I love the idea of Asahi being a sentimental/romantic kind of guy, and felt that the way he'd confess to someone would reflect that!

The day the third years graduated, Asahi sheepishly offered Nishinoya the second button on his gakuran. It’s the button “closest to his heart”, or so the legend goes. And the implication wasn’t lost on Nishinoya. 

In response, Nishinoya promptly grabbed Asahi’s hand, button and all, then dragged him to the nearest secluded area.

Asahi stumbled when Suga wolf-whistled after them. Daichi quickly covered Suga’s mouth, but gave a thumbs-up just the same.

Nishinoya did it without thinking, body moving light years faster than his brain. They end up in the old music building. It's mostly used for storage now, but it's a well known place for Karasuno students to confess in private, among other things. The locks don't work very well so Nishinoya has little trouble pulling Asahi inside a room then shutting the door behind him. Away from prying eyes, he stopped to catch his breath. 

"Sorry." Nishinoya drops Asahi's hand and leans against the doorframe, "I panicked."

What should he do now? Talk? Kiss him? Asahi is too tall to kiss without Nishinoya having to pull him down to his height or stand on his tip-toes, and Nishinoya is too impatient to do the latter.

“Nishinoya.”

Their eyes meet immediately.

“Can we…talk?” Asahi says.

Nishinoya nods, "Yeah that's...that's why I brought us here. Wasn’t sure if you wanted it to do this in a public setting.”

“I planned to, actually. Right in front of the school gate. Daichi and Suga were there in case I got cold feet. Didn’t expect you to whisk me away though.” Asahi gestures to the dusty room then laughs a little, “You never cease to surprise me, Nishinoya.”

“An abandoned school building isn’t very romantic, huh?”

Asahi shrugs, “I think it is. All of the senpai who came before me are here in spirit, lending me their strength."

"Our school _is_ pretty old." Nishinoya adds, "I wouldn't be surprised if there are spirits lingering around campus."

Asahi’s face loses some of its color, “Ah… that kind of spirit I can do without.”

Asahi closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath, clenching his fist tightly before releasing. His expression turns serious as the tension in his body softens, but Nishinoya can tell he could lose his nerve at any moment. Nishinoya tries to keep his breath steady as well.

Nishinoya’s never been confessed to. 

Sure, he’s passed by a few on his way to practice, or overheard stories from classmates. He and Ryuu showered Kiyoko-san with affection on a near daily basis, but only Ryuu has ever thought of actually confessing to her and gone through with it.

In Nishinoya’s opinion, it took a lot of guts to do something like that. Laying your feelings bare to another person without knowing if the other will reciprocate can be terrifying in a number of ways. 

When Asahi opens his eyes again, he looks serene. There’s a warmth in his gaze that raises Nishinoya’s body temperature. If he’s not careful he could melt looking into those eyes.

“I’ve always admired you, Nishinoya.” His voice is smooth and it makes Nishinoya’s skin buzz with excitement. “Your tenacity, your optimism, your confidence, _everything_. Even at my lowest, you never stopped believing in me. It made me strive to be better. Not just as an athlete, but as a person. You thought that I was great and it made me happy to meet those expectations. And I want to leave Karasuno without any regrets, so my button…” 

Asahi reaches in his pocket and comes up empty. He pats his other pocket in a frenzy, with similar results, “Ah... _the button is gone_.”

“What?” Nishinoya immediately starts to look around, “Maybe it fell when I let go of your hand earlier?”

Nishinoya and Asahi search the wooden floor, letting their hands and knees collect dust in hopes of finding a stray flash of gold in between chairs and music stands. If anyone were to walk in right then, they’d probably have a few questions they’d want answered. It’s kind of silly. Halting a heartfelt declaration to scour every inch of the old music room for a piece of cheap metal.

There’s a good chance that the button isn’t in the room and got lost on the way. Nishinoya doesn’t want to believe it, though it’s certainly possible. But he also doesn’t want to leave the room just yet.

They’re alone and the mood is good, if a little frenzied.

He looks over at Asahi, who looks troubled, but has yet to slip into despair. Nishinoya continues to search in earnest. The gesture means a lot to Asahi and it’s the least Nishinoya can do to make his last day as a Karasuno student end on a high note.

“Found it!” Asahi calls triumphantly, “It fell next to a box of sheet music.”

Nishinoya stands up just in time to see Asahi wipe off anything that may have accumulated in the short time on the floor. It shines like new. Asahi clears his throat and asks Nishinoya to hold out his hand. 

“I want to leave Karasuno without regrets.” Asahi repeats, “So my button is yours to keep, Nishinoya, if you’ll accept it.”

Nishinoya’s fingers close around the tiny button, and he holds it close to his heart. Ultimately, the gesture is symbolic. The button is just a button. But Asahi’s heart-piercing words embed themselves and transform it into something irreplaceable.

“Thank you. I swear I’ll treasure it.”

Right now, the safest place to put it is in his pocket, just until he can find a more permanent place when he gets home.

“But I don’t expect you to return my feelings though, or want to pressure you into something—” 

Nishinoya rolled his eyes and kissed him, hastily but earnestly, dust covered hands gripping the fabric of Asahi's uniform. He didn’t want Asahi to backpedal, or delude himself into thinking that the feeling wasn’t mutual. In fact, Nishinoya was the one worried that his attraction was one-sided until today.

“Don’t put words in my mouth." Nishinoya warns, before pulling him back in for another searing kiss.

He and Asahi are friends as well as teammates, and though Nishinoya has always been vocal about his respect for Asahi, the possibility that his feelings could be dismissed or misconstrued as anything less than romantic still lingered. And that’s the last thing he wants. 

Nishinoya stops again to verbalize his own feelings, but Asahi chases his lips, capturing them again before Nishinoya can take a breath. It’s dizzying. Asahi’s hands frame his face, tilting his head back slightly as he kisses back. 

The world shrinks until it’s just him and Asahi.

Asahi’s lips are soft and inviting. Nishinoya may have kissed him first, but Asahi’s the one in control.

Following Nationals, Asahi’s bouts of self-assured confidence had become more and more frequent as of late. He seemed taller when Nishinoya saw him in the hallway, with his head held high. Leading up to graduation, Asahi had a lot to be proud of. His plans for the future were set. He only needed to trust himself and follow through.

That’s not to say that he’d completely overcome his timidity and nervous tendencies. But he's learned to turn his more negative habits into something manageable. Regardless, Nishinoya accepts every part of Asahi.

He understands that, doesn’t he? That Nishinoya likes him in a romantic way?

"I like you too, Asahi-san." 

It took a second for the words to process, but when it did Asahi's face burns red to the tips of his ears, “When you look at me like that, Nishinoya—”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re absolutely smitten. I’ve never seen you make a face like that.”

“Oh. Is that a problem?”

Asahi shakes his head with a smile, “Far from it. It makes me want to kiss you again.”

Nishinoya beats him to it, standing on his tip-toes this time instead of pulling at Asahi’s collar.

“You’re too tall, Asahi-san.” Nishinoya hangs off Asahi’s neck, just out of reach of his lips, and mere seconds away from climbing him like a tree. Asahi can’t help but chuckle at small pecks on his chin and along his jawline. He lifts Nishinoya by the back of his thighs and presses him against the wall. Now they're face to face.

"Better?"

Nishinoya grins, “ _Much_ better.”

Asahi puts their foreheads together, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

Nishinoya hums in agreement, making sure his legs are secure around Asahi‘s back, “Me either. Kinda wish we’d gotten together earlier.”

Asahi’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, “ _Together_? Are we together?”

“Seriously? You gave me your second button, told me you liked me, and I said I felt the same way. We were making out two seconds ago!” Nishinoya’s exasperation grows as he watches Asahi get visibly more and more embarrassed by his own behavior. “Asahi-san, don’t get all shy now! Don’t you wanna go out with me? That was the goal right?”

“It wasn’t at first.” Asahi replies, “But I'd be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it. I’d love to go out with you.” 

Nishinoya positively beams, “Then let’s make it official and go on a date! When do you leave for Tokyo?”

Asahi pauses to think, “Two weeks—well, more like ten days since I wanna get settled before orientation. I started packing the other day.”

“Ugh. That’s so _soon_.”

“Yeah.” Asahi sighs, “Time’s passing by faster and faster these days, I get vertigo just thinking about it. But I definitely want to see you before then.”

“And I’ll also be there the day you leave!”

“It’ll be on a weekday, you’ll be in class.”

Nishinoya shrugs, “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve skipped class.”

“Wasn’t that technically a suspension, Nishinoya?” Asahi smiles at Nishinoya’s pout, “Don’t worry about it, really. I’ll call you as soon as I get to my apartment. Call it a compromise.”

Nishinoya looks like he wants to complain, but something else grabs his attention, “Wait! Are you busy Saturday night? I’ll have the house to myself this weekend.”

“Oh, like a movie night?”

“I have tons of action movies to choose from.” Nishinoya adds, quietly, “And if you’re tired from packing all day, I don’t mind if you, y’know… spend the night.” 

Asahi doesn’t miss a beat, “It’s a date.”

Their plans are sealed with another enthusiastic kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/KagayaDaydreams)


End file.
